


Let's Run to Tomorrow Together!

by Sandtalon



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Freeform, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Nightmare, Nightmares, POV First Person, Poetry, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Exercise, background characters rarely mentioned, leave kind coments please, or at least im trying to write poetry, pov is a sentient dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandtalon/pseuds/Sandtalon
Summary: What happens when you dream? Do dreams and nightmares have thoughts, feelings, hopes?"I want to fly into the sky and bounce on clouds, only to fall and feel the air slip through my fingers. I want to crash into the ground and race across the earth with dust behind me and only the laws of my mind to restrict me. I want freedom.This is the dream I deliver every night. I want mortals to feel how I do, alive and timeless, like a stone skipping across rivers for eternity. Free. I want them to experience the joy I do.But they always wake up too soon."A short writing exercise in how to capture emotion. (I'm mostly using this to figure out how AO3 formatting works.) Be kind, please.Written for the prompt: maybe I'm the nightmare





	Let's Run to Tomorrow Together!

**Author's Note:**

> I've always said that if I post on AO3, I want this one to be my first, sooo... posting it now. Hope you like this little writing exercise!!

I want to run. I want to fly and laugh and move freely without the world dragging me down. I want to jump and rise up like the wind burst into a thousand birds headed to the heavens.

I want to fly into the sky and bounce on clouds, only to fall and feel the air slip through my fingers. I want to crash into the ground and race across the earth with dust behind me and only the laws of my mind to restrict me. I want freedom.

This is the dream I deliver every night. I want mortals to feel how I do, alive and timeless, like a stone skipping across rivers for eternity. Free. I want them to experience the joy I do.

But they always wake up too soon. Sometimes they whimper in their sleep or cry out and _shhhhh no, my child, it’s okay, I’m here_. _Let me help._ They run, yes, but sometimes they look back, and I could almost swear they can see me.

I want them to feel free, alive, like nothing in the world can stop them. A force of their own. Fearless. Why are you afraid?

Dreams are supposed to lift up the mortals, give them hope. Souls are designed for flight, for great destinies and distant horizons. To fly unrestricted.

Somewhere out there is a soul that just wants to be free. When they fall asleep I’ll find them one night and we’ll run together past the buildings of their prison. We’ll fall into the sunset and dance among the stars.

Unless they wake up early, too. One more night of wide eyes and tears. More tossing and getting tangled up in the sheets. More reaching out to help them, hug them, hold them tight and whisper _I’ll protect you, we can run from this together._ More kicking and crying, _let me goes_ and _help_.

“ **Monster!** ”

The nightmares can’t get you here, _promise_. We can run, and our feet will splash in puddles of just the right size under constellations I designed just for you. It’s safe, promise. Come on, lets go chase the fireflies and if you stumble, I’m always right there, ready to catch you.

“ **HELP** ” How can I help? _Tell me._ I’d fight the world for you, any day, any night. It hurts to see you like this- Just tell me what to do. “ **Something’s chasing me!** ”

_Oh._

For the first time, I stop running. Nightmares are pain and fear. Spirits of darkness because in order for joy to be felt, mortals need to know what pain is first. I’m not them- I’m limitless, I’m joy.... right?

When I stop, so do you. Frozen in time, wide, teary eyes, because of the wind... I think. Muscles straining. Clenched jaw, partially open. Mouth drawn back in a gasp for breath. _I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry._ If I stop, so do you. This isn’t freedom. This is a nightmare. I’m so sorry. _I don’t want to scare you_. I don’t want to chase you for eternity, _oh little one, please wake up soon. Forgive me._

Which means... Maybe... Maybe _I’m_ the nightmare.

We’re locked in this nightmare together, but I can’t get out. _**Help me. Please...** _I don’t think I can outrun this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you comment, please be kind. I'll ask if I want criticism, and heads up: I havent asked.  
> Let me know what you liked!!! I'm prepping for a multi chapter fandom work, but kudos and comments will feed my soul


End file.
